The Senshi's Horror
by Mihara Chiharu
Summary: Someone is killing the Senshi, who is it? You wanna know? Read it! Gomen for the outburst... ~Angel Minako~
1. Saffron In Concert!

The Senshi's Horror By: Angel Minako  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi [a.k.a the goddess ^^;;] does!  
  
A/N: I know, weird title, but the title Senshi In Havoc was already taken. ^^  
  
  
  
Serena was running her 5 mile dash to school, on a Friday. She's usually late, then a poster caught her attention, it said, 'Saffron In Concert!' Serena thought, 'Saffron already had a concert, didn't she? Oh well, I'm totally there!' She took off on high speed, leaving dust, and got to school. "Hiya Molly!" Her best friend turned around. "Hi Serena! Did you hear? Saffron has another concert!" Molly exclaimed. "Hai! I'm totally there!" Serena replied. Then Mrs. Haruna walked in. "Good Morning class." She said. "Good morning, Mrs. H." They all said. Serena sat in her seat, and Mrs. Haruna looked surprised. "Serena, your on time today." She remarked, seeing that Serena was there. "Uhh.I." Serena started, scratching her head. "Don't worry, you have no detention today." Mrs. Haruna said, sitting at her desk. 'Yes!' Serena thought, 'I have no detention!'  
  
After school, Serena ran home. She saw her brother, Sammy eating the doughnuts. "Hey you little!" She said. Sammy looked up and saw Serena glaring at him. "Uh-oh." He said. "Uh-oh's right Mr.!" Serena shouted. "MOM!" Sammy yelled, being chased by Serena. "Get back here you brat!" Serena said, still chasing Sammy. "MOM!" Sammy yelled. "Mom!!!!" Sammy yelled, and ran to his room, before Serena could get there, and slammed the door. Serena fell backwards. "Owww!" She shouted. "Your gonna get it Sammy!" She yelled, and ran downstairs. "Jaa mom!" She called, and ran out the door. Serena ran to Mina's house at full speed, and rang on the doorbell, Mina answered. "Konnichwa Usagi-Chan." Mina said, and bowed, she was dressed in a kimono for some reason. "Cut out the Japanese Mina!" Serena said, and sat in a chair. Mina closed the door. "Why are you here, Serena?" Mina asked, sitting in the chair beside Serena. "Saffron has a concert tonight!" Serena squealed. Mina sat up. "Oh right! When?" Mina asked. "Tonight!" Serena answered. "I'm there!" Mina said, and ran to her closet for some clothes. She ran to the restroom, and changed out of her Kimono and came out with an orange dress. "Let's go then!" Serena said. "Serena, your still in your school uniform." Mina informed the klutz. "Uh oh." Serena said, looking down and seeing that she was still in her uniform. "Let me go back home and change!" Serena said, and her and Mina walked out of the door. When Serena got home, she quickly ran to her room and changed out of her school uniform, into a pink tank top with moons on it, and put on some blue jeans, and ran out of her room. Serena walked downstairs, and her and Mina walked out the door. Luckily, Serena hadn't tripped any that day. When they got to the theatres, there was a looonnnggg line from the ticket line for Saffron In Concert! Serena's jawed dropped to the ground, barley. "There's no way were gonna get tickets now!" She wailed. Mina sighed. Little did they know, a pair of red, and yellow eyes were watching them.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ha ha! Cliffhanger! Who is watching Mina and Serena? Find out on the next chapter! And I know there wasn't any horror in that chapter, but there will! ~Angel Minako~ 


	2. Serena is hyper!

The Senshi's Horror Chapter 2! By: Angel Minako  
  
  
  
Ok, you wanna know who is watching Serena and Mina? Read then! Sighs, is hyper since she had a party at school. Gomen Minna-san. Now on with the fic! ^ ^ Wait! For those who wanna know who Saffron is, she appeared in The Sailor Moon Classic episode, 'So you wanna be a Superstar?' If you wanna read the episode in book, look for the 'Smiles.' Book, 'Mercury Rising.' Which should be #3! Ok. Now I got all that cleared up, let's read!  
  
  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Raye said, walking up to where Mina and Serena were. "Hi!" Serena and Mina replied. Then, secretly unnoticed two girls sneaked out of the bushes, surprisingly, it was Prizma, and Bertie. Then, someone spoke on the intercom. "Gomen minna-san, but Saffron In Concert tickets are officially sold out." The person said. "What?!" Serena yelled. "I had to go to school!!!" Serena whined. "Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena yelled. Everyone started staring at her. "What?" Serena asked, seeing that everyone was staring at her. "I had to go to school!" She repeated. Everyone turned away. Serena sighed. Then, another person spoke on the intercom. "We're sorry but, Saffron In Concert is cancelled." "What?! Saffron In Concert, Cancelled?!" Serena said, then she fainted. Raye and Mina looked to where Serena was, and saw her on the ground. "She.fainted." Mina said, looking at Serena's body. Raye sweatdropped. "Probably because Saffron's Concert is cancelled." Raye added, also looking at Serena's body. "Hai." Mina agreed. Then, Serena woke up, and screamed, "Saffron's concert is cancelled!!!!" Raye and Mina both sighed. "Serena.we should take you home.." Mina said, since Serena was probably hyper or something. "I'm NOT hyper!" Serena replied.  
  
"Hi guys!" Lita said, walking to where everyone else was. "Hi Lita!" Everyone said. "I repeat, I'm NOT hyper!" Serena yelled, obviously by her reaction, she was definitely hyper. "Serena." Mina and Raye said. "You're hyper, get over it." They continued, walking Serena home. "No I'm not!" Serena yelled. "How could she get hyper..?" Raye whispered to Mina. Mina sighed. "First, Saffron's concert tickets are sold out, second, the concert's cancelled." Mina answered. Lita sighed also. "But, I love Saffron!" Serena whined. Everyone sighed. "We all do too, but we don't cry." Mina explained to the hyper Serena. Serena started running home, jumping at every few blocks on the sidewalk. "Serena!" Everyone yelled, and ran after her. "Hi guys!" Amy said, walking up to them. Amy saw no Serena, then saw someone running off. "Is that Serena?" Amy asked, pointing to the running, hyper Serena. "Hai." Everyone answered, then sighed. Far off, from the theatre, two girls watched the whole thing. "The hyper Sailor Moon and the other Senshi will be killed before they know it." One of them replied. "Hai." The other agreed.  
  
  
  
Angel Minako: Ha ha! Another cliffhanger! Sorry for putting Serena hyper.I thought it would be funny if she was hyper! ^^ Well that's all for chapter 2! Stay tuned for chapter 3!! ~*Angel Minako*~ 


	3. Serena is still hyper...Mina's sleepover...

The Senshi's Horror Chapter 3 By: Angel Minako  
  
  
  
* Sighs * This is the FIRST fanfic I ever made to have more than 1 chapter! Please read chapter one first!! ^ ^ ~Angel Minako~ Oh yeah! And thanks to All the people that reviewed! Angel Minako loves ya! ^ ^;;;  
  
  
  
"Serena!" Everyone yelled, STILL chasing after the hyper, running Serena. Mina, Raye, Amy, and Lita are still chasing Serena. If you ask me, they've been chasing her around town for 30 minutes. "SERENA!" Raye yelled, and surprisingly Serena stopped running. "It's been 30 minutes that we've been chasing you!" Raye yelled, running to Serena, and obviously mad. "But, Rayyeeee...I'm hyper!" Serena exclaimed, still hyper. "We don't care if you're hyper." Mina interrupted, walking to where Serena was. Serena sighed, and yelled, "SAFFRON IN CONCERT IS CANCELLED!!!!!" Everyone covered their ears. "Owwwwwwwwwwww!" Everyone exclaimed. "Let's have a sleepover." Lita suggested, wanting Serena to stop being hyper. "Yah! A sleepover!!!!" Serena exclaimed, jumping up and down. Everyone sighed. "Shut up right now, Serena!" Mina yelled. Serena closed her mouth. "That's better." Mina replied. "Who's house are we going to?" Mina asked. "Yours!" Everyone said, and got a head start on running to Mina's. "But! Hey! Wait up! You can't have a sleepover without me!" Mina yelled, and ran to catch up with the others. "Yes we can!" Everyone said, and got to Mina's. "No you can't!" Mina said, finally catching up, panting. Everyone ran into the house. Mina stared; everyone ALREADY had their stuff there for some odd reason. "How? When? Why?" Mina asked, wondering why everyone's bags were at Mina's house. "Huh?" Everyone asked, seeing their bags. "You mean, you didn't do this?" Mina asked, still looking around her house. "Hai!" Everyone answered. "Hmmm.I wonder who done this, anyway, let's just do whatever we want too.I guess." Mina mumbled. "Yeah!" Serena exclaimed, already having her sleeping bag out, and sat on it, then she jumped up and fell backwards. "That was fun!" Serena yelled, doing the same thing again. Everyone sighed.  
  
When everyone got their sleeping bags out, and their pj's on, everyone sat in their sleeping bags, and the lights were dimmed. "I got it!" Mina exclaimed, making everyone jump. "Let's tell scary stories!" Mina said. "Yeah!" Everyone said, everyone except for Amy, she was reading a book. Mina snatched the book away, before Amy could say anything. "Ok!" Mina said, getting fixed up. " Who's first?" Mina asked. "Me!" Everyone said. "Hmm---." Mina was cut off by a strike of thunder, it obviously started raining. Serena screamed, and hid under her sleeping bag. Mind you, Serena and Rini were scared of thunderstorms. "Ok." Mina whispered, scooting closer to Lita, who was beside her. [This is how the sleeping bags were set, they were in a circle, first, Serena, she was beside Raye, who was beside Mina, who was beside Lita, who was beside Amy.] Then, another strike of thunder was heard. From where close to Raye was, you could hear another scream, it was from Serena, of course. "That's..not.good." Raye whispered. "Of course its not!" Serena yelled, from under her sleeping bad. "Ok, everyone calm down." Mina said, then another strike of thunder was heard, and Serena screamed again. "We can't! We're gonna die!" Serena yelled, way close to the bottom of her sleeping bag. "No we're not!" Mina informed her. "Yes we are!" Serena said. Then a strike of lightning was heard, you could see it, since there was a window, right behind Lita. Serena screamed again. You could see a lump at the bottom of Serena's sleeping bag. "Serena, calm down." Raye informed the scared girl. "No I--- ." Raye was cut off buy another strike of lightning. Serena screamed again. "Serena, stop screaming." Amy said, getting annoyed by the screaming. Then, there was a loud, bright strike of lightning. Everyone screamed. "We're gonna die." Serena mumbled, still under her sleeping bag. "No we're not." Mina and the others mumbled. Then, someone was watching the whole thing..  
  
  
  
Ha ha! Another cliffhanger! :P so, if you wanna know who was watching them, read the next chapter, if I get it out in time.. ~Angel Minako~ 


	4. What happened to Liz?

The Senshi's Horror Chapter 4: By: Angel Minako  
  
A/N: The person that's gonna kill the Senshi, will kill the Senshi's friends too! Just to let you all know. ^ ^  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Then, there was a knock on the door, which made everyone jump. Mina gulped, and got it. It was Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru. Mina sighed of relief. "Hi." Mina said. "Hi." The outer Senshi said. "What's wrong?" Hotaru asked. Serena was shivering, you could tell by her sleeping bag shaking. "We're just having a sleepover, care to join us?" Mina asked. "Sure!" The outers agreed. When everyone got fixed, they we thinking of telling stories. [This is how the sleeping bags were set again.here is the order.] [Serena, Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy, Trista, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru, and they are in a circle too, so Hotaru is on the other side of Serena. ] Everyone was in there pj's though too. Then, another strike of thunder was heard. Serena screamed again. "Serena, I got two words for you, 'STOP SCREAMING!'" Raye yelled. Serena shakily, got back to the top of her sleeping bag, and her head was finally popped out of it. "Don't worry Serena." Hotaru comforted Serena. "How can I?!" Serena screamed. "Serena--- ." Raye was cut off by another loud and bright strike of thunder, that made everyone scream, Serena hid back under her sleeping bag. Raye got Serena back out. Everyone sighed. "Let's tell scary stories!" Mina suggested, and everyone agreed. Then, a loud shrill scream was heard from the Diner. "What, was, that?" Serena asked, scared again. "I have no idea." Mina answered. "It sounded like a scream." Lita said. "Duh!" Everyone replied. "It sounded a lot like.." Serena paused. "Liz's." Serena continued. Everyone stared at her and gasped. "It does!" Serena replied. "It certainly does." Mina agreed. "What could've happened?" Hotaru asked. "I don't know." Serena said, shaking again. "Let's go see!" Mina insisted. "No!" Serena yelled, and got ready to hide under her sleeping bag again, but Raye stopped her and pulled her back out. "Yes." Everyone agreed. "In a thunderstorm?" Serena yelled. "I think NOT!" Serena yelled again. "We got shields, raincoats." Mina said, thinking of ways to get going to where the mystery was. "I'm not going!" Serena said. "And that's final!" She said. "Fine, you'll be ALL ALONE, in a THUNDERSTORM, IN THE DARK." Raye said, in a taunting voice, and she and the others already had their coats on. "Fine." Serena agreed, and got up and stomped to where her coat was and put it on. "Let's go!" Mina said, and lead everyone out of the house. Then, they got to the diner, and saw nothing yet. Serena opened the door, with a shaking hand. Everyone gasped, they saw Liz dead, on the floor, with blood all over the place. Serena and Amy fainted. Raye and Mina caught them both. "This is not good.." Hotaru said, scared. Then, another strike of lightning was seen. Everyone screamed, and that made Amy and Serena wake up, they all ran back to Mina's house, and the SAME person was watching them again.  
  
  
  
Yet, another cliffhanger,.^^;; I can't help it! Well R/R! 


End file.
